lab_rats_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron
Cameron is the youngest member of the Evil lab rats.Which was created by Douglas davenport.He is the smartest and is Chases evil counterpart.He has super intelligence.He has a older brother Jason and a older sister Jane.He is 1 year younger than Jane and 2 years younger than Jason.he is 15 years old. He is portrayed by Carlon jeffery. Personality He is Chases evil counterpart while Chase is responsible,mature and intelligent.Cameron like his father and siblings is evil and is like Chase intelligent responsible but not mature he often plays pranks on Jane along with Jason.But quite arrogant like Douglas.He resembles the Douglas the most in personality.He is on the "ECall" with Douglas like Donald and Chase are on the "Call" and present their inventions to international buyers but to good people Douglas and Cameron are on the "ECall"and present their inventions to their buyers that are evil they are mostly dictators warlords madmen when in Bionic showdown Douglas said that satisfy the needs of his customers.But no other people like the FBI know that he is alive only the people on the call but they keep it a secret so he still has cover.He is the leader of the Evil Lab Rats.He is called short and tiny by Jason like Adam does with Chase and Jason is called dumb or stupid by Cameron like Chase does with Adam.He will stand up for his siblings. Powers and Abilities *'Super intelligence:'He like Chase has Super inelligence,and is very good in many field including math, science etc....He and Chase are equals in strong and in everything.But Cameron beat Chase beacuse Dougas cheated. *'Martial arts:'Cameron is very skilled in hand on hand combat he is Douglases best student and possibily better than Chase. *'Force field': Cameron has the ability to create a force field but has one diffrence he can create it around himself and allys or around an opponent in intent to inprison a foe and if the person imprisoned in the force field shoots it with a laser the laser will be deflected in that person. * Force field ball:He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super senses':Cameron posseses Superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Physical attributes:'Cameron like Chase is stronger faster and has better reflexes than a normal human.He is presumably stronger than Chase. *'Super durability:'Lasers that would kill a normal person only stun him he can take on of Jasons super strong punches and only be winded. *'Senses recording:'He can replay waht he sees or hears and replay it when he plugs into a flash-drive slot. *'Bionic GPS:'He can track cell signals using hes bionics. *Fingerprint recognition app:He can record people's fingerprints and scan an area for a specific one. *Wieving screen:Cameron can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. *'Hacking:'Cameron can remotely hack computers. *'Bionic WiFi:'Cameron can connect to Adam,Bree,Chase,Janeor Jason and acces their minds,like mind reading he can see any memory even forgoten ones and read their thouts so this gives him remotely gathering data of his opponents he can read Chases thouts and data remotely but has to be in range to connect onto them its like bionic wifi. * Anti-magnetism app:Makes his hands an anti magnet reppeling away metal objects. *'Molecularkinesis:'Cameron has the same ability as Chase. *Mathematical analysis:Cameron can aim from a far distance''.'' *'Mental database:'Cameron has an extensive database and can quickly match and indentify things he sees like fingerprints foreign even alien language people paintings.Presummably bigger than Chases. *'leadership: '''Cameron has great leadership skills like Chase thats why he is the leader of the evil lab rats. *'Shatter punch:'''One of Camerons hidden abilitys he can charge his fist to punch someone deals bonus damage and shatters every objects in a radius. Category:Characters Category:Evil Lab Rats Category:Good Category:Teams